Vulnavia (Dr. Phibes Rises Again)
Vulnavia (Valli Kemp) is the evil assistant in the 1972 British comedy horror film, "Dr. Phibes Rises Again", which is the sequel to the 1971 film, "The Abominable Dr. Phibes". In the first film, Vulnavia was portrayed by Virginia North , but she was unable to appear due to a pregnancy during filming. Vulnavia is the beautiful but silent female assistant to Dr. Anton Phibes (Vincent Price) who is an expert in theology and music. The beginning of the film is a recap of the first film. Phibes was in a murderous quest for vengeance against the doctors he blamed for the death of his wife, Victoria (Caroline Munro). He eluded capture by placing himself in suspended animation in a sarcophagus he shared with the body of his wife, where he would remain until the moon had entered into a specific alignment with the planets. Three years later, the conjunction occurred and Phibes rose from his sarcophagus. He summoned Vulnavia and made their way upstairs. However, they discovered that his house has been demolished, and a safe containing a papyrus scroll, showing the way to the River of Life, is now empty. Phibes fiigures out that the only one who could be seeking the same goal is Darius Biederbeck (Robert Quarry), a man who has lived for centuries through the use of a special elixir. After translating the papyrus, Biederbeck has been preparing to travel to Egypt to find the River of Life for himself and his lover Diana (Fiona Lewis). Phibes and Vulnavia enter Biederbeck's house and kill his manservant (Milton Reid) by having a snake bite him. While he is on the phone to the emergency room, Vulnavia shoots a spike through his head. The two then reclaim the papyrus and take a boat to Egypt. Biederbeck, Diana, and his assistant Ambrose (Hugh Griffith) are on the same boat. Ambrose is killed by Phibes when he discovers Victoria's body in the hold. Ambrose's body is stuffed in a giant bottle and thrown overboard. Inspector Trout (Peter Jeffrey) discovers the body when the bottle washes ashore near Southampton. He and Superintendent Waverley (John Cater) figure out they must travel to Egypt to catch Phibes. Biederbeck's archaeological party nears a mountain with the hidden temple. Phibes, has already taken up residence inside the temple, and has made it pretty much the same as the previous film. Phibes then finds the silver key that opens the gates to the river. Phibes kills each of Biederbeck's men using methods inspired by Egyptian mythology. One man is killed by a hawk. Another is crushed to death. Biederbeck's team eventually breaks into the temple and takes the sarcophagus and discovers the key. Phibes uses a giant fan to simulate a wind storm, while Vulnavia enters the tent with the sarcophagus. She seductively lures one of the men into the desert. Inside a tent, he is captured inside some archaeic vice grips, and then stung to death by scorpions. Phibes is able to steal back the sarcophagus, but the key is missing. Biederbeck sends Diana with the last remaining team member, Hackett (Gerald Sims) back to England. However, they get distracted by a fake Scotish army in the desert and Hackett leaves Diana in the truck by herself. When he returns to the truck, Diana is gone and he is sand-blasted to death. Phibes has captured Diana, and has demanded the key in exchange for Diana's life. Diana is tied to a raft and covered in chicken wire. The water is rising, and giant metal snakes with spikes are being lowered by Vulnavia from above. Biederbeck surrenders the key and Phibes unlocks the gates to the river, taking Victoria's coffin through. He summons Vulnavia to join them. Biederbeck instantly changes his mind and begs Phibes to take him. He abandons Diana, and makes his way through the gates, only to have them shut on him. As Phibes, sings "Over the Rainbow", his boat fates from sight down the passage. We see Biederbeck looking on in horror as his elixir has run out. He slowly ages to an old man, as Diana croutches down and mockingly says, "Don't worry, it's not the end of the world". Trivia *The character of Vulnavia first appeared in the 1971 British comedy horror film, "The Abominable Dr. Phibes". Vulnavia was played by Virginia North. Gallery screenshot_6734.png screenshot_6738.png screenshot_6739.png screenshot_6728.png screenshot_6730.png screenshot_6740.png screenshot_6726.png screenshot_6727.png screenshot_6741.png screenshot_6742.png screenshot_6743.png screenshot_6744.png screenshot_6745.png screenshot_6748.png screenshot_6729.png screenshot_6758.png Category:1970s Category:Barefoot Category:Bondage Used By Villainess Category:Boots Category:Brunette Category:Fur Category:Henchwoman Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Low Cut Top Category:Murderer Category:Opera Gloves Category:Fate: Karma Houdini